Juegos y pasiones
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: Jasper le pide ayuda a Emmett sobre sexo. Emmett hace un examen práctico. El juego termino con algo muy distinto a como empezó. Mal Summary! Mucho lemmon!  Slash emmett/Jasper.


Summary: Jasper le pide ayuda a Emmett sobre sexo. Emmett hace un examen práctico. El juego termino con algo muy distinto a como empezó. Mal Summary! Mucho lemmon! Slash emmett/Jasper.

Este fic salió de la nada, espero que les guste. Es recomendable para mayores de 18 años. Léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.

Emmett POV.

Estaba aburrido en mi habitación, Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Bella habían ido de compras a España, Carlisle, Edward y Jasper estaban abajo, aburriéndose.

Puse un videojuego que Alice me había regalado y empecé a jugar.

Cuando estaba por ganar alguien toco a la puerta. Toc toc toc.

-¿Qué demonios quieren? –dije sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

-¿podemos hablar? –Jasper estaba detrás de mí.

-no –conteste tratando de jugar sin distracciones.

-es importante –al escuchar la voz de Jasper puse pausa al videojuego.

-¿Qué necesitas? –le pregunte con curiosidad.

-es que… -dudo- no se como decirlo…

-solo ve al grano –lo presiones.

Jasper camino hasta mi cama y se sentó en uno de los extremos. Mantenía la mirada gacha. Camine hasta el y me senté a un lado.

-esta bien. Quiero tener relaciones intimas con Alice… y no se como hacerlo –soltó de pronto.

Estuve apunto de echarme a reír, pero creo que esto era algo serio para mi hermano.

-¿y quieres que yo te ayude? –inquirí.

-si, supongo que tu sabes de esto…

Lo pensé un poco. Jamás había dado clases de sexo. De pronto se me ocurrió algo.

-¿te importaría hacer una prueba practica? –le pregunté, el levanto la cabeza para mirarme.

-una… ¿prueba practica?

-si, te muestro como se hace. Espera ¿en donde están Edward y Carlisle?

-salieron a cazar –contesto al instante.

-genial. ¿Y entonces?

-creo que no pasara nada si lo intentamos. –acepto el.

-mira, lo primero es. No lo pienses, que salga de ti hacerlo. Déjate llevar. Supongamos que yo soy tu y tu eres Alice.

-esta bien –acepto el.

Me acerque lentamente a su rostro y lo bese tiernamente en sus labios carnosos. Esto fue difícil. Pero trate de imaginar que era Rosalie.

El empezó a besarme con más intensidad y lo imite. Me puse sobre el y los dos quedamos recostados sobre la cama.

-¿así esta bien? –pregunto Jasper apartándose de mis labios.

-si, para subirla a la cama solo ocupas una mano. Mira –le dije.

Empecé a besarlo nuevamente. Yo estaba sobre su cuerpo. Pero aun teníamos los pies debajo de la cama. Me subí primero sin apartar mis labios de los suyos y con mi mano izquierda subí sus piernas.

-ok. Así lo hare –respondió ante la acción.

Seguí besándolo. Me puse sobre su cuerpo y empecé a besarle el cuello. Sus piernas quedaron dobladas a mis costados. Nuestras caderas estaban juntas. Empecé a acariciar sus piernas.

-esto le excitara –comente entre besos.

Sus labios se sentían suaves y delicados. Se movían junto a los míos.

La sensación que sentía era increíble. Mis manos recorrían sus muslos y mis labios jamás se separaron de los suyos.

Sus manos que habían estado tensas se postraron sobre mi espalda, bajaron lentamente hasta mi cintura y me presionaron hacia el.

-creo que termino la practica –le dije jadeando- ya sabes como hacerle.

Yo quería terminar con esto. Temía no poder parar.

Pero Jasper no me izo caso. Sujeto mi cabeza y la junto con la suya. Sus manos estaban enredadas en mis cabellos y nuestros labios seguían moviéndose con pasión.

-Jasper ¿Qué…? –quise decir.

Pero sus manos rompieron mi camisa y de su garganta salió un gruñido. Los pedazos de tela quedaron esparcidos por la cama. Sus manos calientes y suaves recorrieron mi espalda hasta que llegaron a mis glúteos. Los apretó firmemente y me atrajo mas hacia el. Sentí mi miembro erectarse ante tal sensación. Mis manos empezaron a acariciar sus piernas, su cuerpo. Mis labios seguían unidos a los de el. Me separe de su cuerpo. A lo que el protesto con un rugido.

-te amo, te deseo –me susurro

-yo también –conteste. Me quite los pedazos de tela que habían quedado en mi pecho.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su pecho y arrancaron la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso. Empecé a besarlo. Bese su cuello, con mi lengua recorrí su pecho y juguetee con sus pezones. Sus manos se enredaban en mis cabellos cada vez con más fuerza. Descendí hasta su abdomen, besando cada parte de su desnudez. Mis manos se dirigieron a su cremallera, desabroche el botón del jean y baje el zíper. Arrastre el pantalón hasta quitárselo, mis manos recorrieron sus piernas, desde los pies, hasta su miembro. Lo acaricie lentamente, disfrutando de las sensaciones. Su pene estaba totalmente erecto y era muy visible atreves de su bóxer blanco. Estuve apunto de sacarlo y metérmelo en la boca, pero las manos de Jasper sujetaron mi cabeza y me hicieron besarle los labios. Nos besábamos con fiereza, entre gemidos y gruñidos. El giro sobre mi cuerpo y me dejo recostado sobre el respaldo de la cama. Empezó a besar mi pecho y desabrocho mi pantalón. Lo quito lentamente mientras con su boca recorría mis piernas. Me lo quito por completo.

-tienes muchos vellos –bromeo entre jadeos.

-jamás me he depilado –le susurre.

De pronto ya estaba frente a mí. Plasmo sus labios en los míos y empezamos a besarnos. Nuestras lenguas luchaban para entrar en la boca del otro. Rodamos en la cama varias veces. Hasta que yo quede arriba de el. Mientras lo besaba acaricie sus piernas, su pecho…. Nuestros penes se rosaban mutuamente, extendiendo el placer. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y llegaron a mis glúteos, arrancaron el bóxer de una sola vez. Me reí por lo bajo, pero el me silencio con sus besos. Con un movimiento rápido y brusco yo quede debajo de su cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaban mi pene erecto mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello, mi pecho.

-es enorme –dijo al ver mi pene. Se le quedo mirando fijamente y lo sujeto con las dos manos. Se fue acercando hasta que metió mi glande a su boca. Lo lamio y succiono varias veces. Mis manos se encontraban detrás de mi cabeza.

-Ho… Jasper… mmm… así –gemía de placer.

Empezó a bombear mi pene con sus manos. Retiro el prepucio de la cabeza y con la punta de su lengua la lamio con sensualidad. Yo estaba apunto de eyacular. Pero el se retiro rápidamente y me beso. Su lengua penetro en mi boca y la recorrió. Mis manos volaron hasta su bóxer y los arrancaron con fiereza. Me moví rápidamente hasta que quede detrás de el. El no protesto para nada. Se puso de rodillas y con las manos pegadas a la cama, sujetando las sabanas.

-esto solo dolerá un poco –le advertí. Sujete sus caderas y me moví lentamente para no hacerlo sufrir mucho. La cabeza de mi pene toco sus glúteos. Lo metí lentamente. Sentí la cálida sensación de su ano. Me moví lentamente hasta conseguir estar completamente dentro de el. Jasper gimió de placer cuando empecé a dar pequeñas embestidas.

-ha… emmett… humm –Jasper gemía con las embestidas que le daba- sigue… hooo

Sentí como ya iba a terminar. Las embestidas fueron más fuertes.

-hooo… hooo... mmm… -mis gritos se unieron a los suyos.

-sigue… emmett... No pares.

De pronto sentí el chorro de semen salir de mi. Sentí como todo quedo dentro de Jasper.

-haaa –gemí. Me quede un momento ahí. De rodillas detrás de el. Sentía mi pene húmedo. Lo empecé a sacar lentamente. Me tire sobre la cama. Jasper se postro frente a mí y me beso los labios.

-me toca –susurro entre besos. Yo no le iba a negar el placer que yo había sentido. Tome el cuerpo del vampiro rubio y lo recargue sobre el respaldo de la cama. Jasper quedo sentado con su miembro erecto. Y su cara con dudas. Me puse de pie y camine hasta el. Su rostro quedo frente a mi pene y lo empezó a chupar. El placer fue increíble pero le tocaba a el sentir placer.

-te toca –le dije mientras me separaba de el y sacaba mi miembro de su boca. Fui bajando lentamente. Como si me fuera a sentar en la cama. Las manos de Jasper se aferraban a la cama. Baje aun mas y sentí la cabeza de su pene en mi ano. Baje lentamente y sentí como el subía sus caderas.

-haaa –gimió Jasper antes de que su pene quedara completamente dentro de mí. Sentí su miembro duro y caliente recorrer el camino de mi ano. Era grueso y húmedo. Era placer. Quede sentado en el. Mis piernas estaban dobladas y mis rodillas pegadas al respaldo, las piernas de Jasper estaban extendidas sobre la cama y sus manos seguían aferrándose a la sabana. Su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos cerrados. Le plante un beso y metí mi lengua a su boca. Sentí como su pene se iba a salir de mí. Así que me retire. Jasper elevo sus manos y sujeto mi espalda para que no me fuera para atrás. Empezó a mover sus caderas.

-mmm –gemí de placer al sentir su pene moverse en mi interior. Cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del momento. Mis manos se abrazaron de Jasper y lo apretaron hasta mi cuerpo. Quedamos unidos. Su rostro se aparto de mi pecho y bajo hasta mi pene. Empezó a lamberlo y succionar.

-hooo… Jasper… mmm…. Sigue así… haaa –las sensaciones eran increíbles.

Como el no se movía empecé a mover mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, subiendo y bajando. Para hacerle sentir placer. Mi pene estaba en su boca y el suyo estaba dentro de mí. De pronto sentí como Jasper se corrió dentro de mí y el líquido se esparció en mi interior. Yo también me corrí en su boca. Quedo todo lleno de semen.

-haaa –grito Jasper cuando termino.

Caí recostado sobre la cama, coloque mis manos en mi cabeza. Mi pene estaba comenzando a des erectarse. Jasper se recostó junto a mí y puso su mano sobre mi pecho.

-fue increíble –susurro.

-hay que hacerlo mas seguido –le dije mientras le besaba en los labios.

Así empezó una nueva historia en nuestras vidas. No se como reaccionaria Alice. Ni Rosalie. Pero esto es lo más placentero que he experimentado.


End file.
